1. Technical Field
The disclosed invention relates generally to marksmanship and target shooting accessories and specifically to portable stands for removably holding a target.
2. Background Art
Recreational marksmen, policemen, and military personnel practice using their shooting skills by shooting at movable and replaceable targets. The target is placed at a distance, shot at once or several times, checked for aiming accuracy, and usually replaced with another target. A stand is needed to hold the target at a distance without interfering with the target or crossing the path of the bullet. It is common to attach the target to a bale of hay or straw or to a cardboard box. These objects are heavy and/or clumsy to carry, maneuver, and store and they are not always easily available. These objects also do not easily allow the target angle or height to be adjusted.
Several stands, which have been designed to hold signs, displays, or nets, could possibly be adapted to hold a shooting target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,630 (Lesondak) discloses a portable traffic barricade, which displays an attention-attracting panel that freely hangs from the top bar of the barricade. The barricade rests on two inverted T-shaped legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,303 (Banniza, et al.) discloses a portable sign including a frame holding a removable display surface. The frame rests on two support bases, each having two legs that extend down on either side of the sign to rest on the ground. The legs may be shortened or lengthened to raise or lower the sign. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,390 (Edman) discloses a modular sign with an H-shaped metal frame with pointed legs that can be driven into the earth. Alternatively, inverted T-shaped legs may be attached to the frame for resting on the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 discloses a football kicking practice frame for holding a net. The frame has a rigid, generally rectangular base from which vertical members rise to hold the net.
What is still needed is a simple and lightweight stand that can be easily folded and made portable. The stand needs to be adjustable to hold the target at various angles and heights.